macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 1992 Lineup
Balloons Character Balloons * Garfield (United Media) (Comeback Balloon Since 1989, To Celebrate Garfield's 15th Birthday in 1993) - 7th Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) - 3rd Time * Quik Bunny (Nestlé) - 5th Time * Bart Simpson (Fox Broadcasting Company) - 3rd Time * Snoopy & Woodstock (United Media) - 5th Time * Betty Boop (King Features Syndicate) (Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) (To Celebrate His 30th Anniversary) - 6th Time * Woody Woodpecker (Universal Studios) - 11th Time * Santa Goofy (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (Holiday Ambassador, To Celebrate Goofy's 60th Anniversary, Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Animation) (Retired) - 4th and Last Time * Pink Panther (MGM) - 5th Time * Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) - 5th Time * Happy Dragon (Retired) - 24th and Last Time * Babar the Elephant (Nelvana Limited) (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * Snuggle Bear (Lever Brothers Company) - 6th Time Novelty Balloons * Ice Cream Cone * Macy's White Stars * Pumpkins (Recreation of 1945 Pumpkin) * Flower Balls * Circus Balls * Snowflake Stars * The Pinheads '''(Adamagic Entertainment) * Macy's White Stars #2 * Macy's White Stars #3 * ABC Bouncing Balls (Children's Television Workshop) (One of the Balls Deflated Due to Accident) * Red and White Pointsetta Ornaments Falloons * Humpty Dumpty - 2nd Time * Giant Baseball and Mitt (Not Mentioned, Not Seen Due to an Accident) - 2nd Time * Paddington Bear (Eden Toys) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time Floats * Tom Turkey * Watering Can * Playful Pups * Doodlebug * Santaland Express * Western Village * Circus Elephant (Retired) * Rocking Lion (Adamagic Entertainment) * New York Daily News Big Apple * Indian Canoe * Pirate Ship * Statue of Liberty * Rocking Lobster * '''Playground (Retired) * Belle's Castle '(Walt Disney Animation Studios) '(To Promote Beauty and the Beast (1991 Film) Home Video Release, Retired) * Star Float * Planes (Retired) * Up Up and Away Airplane (Retired) * Ice Ring Float (Retired) * Sleeping Time Fantasy * Rocking Trolls Float (Retired) * Circus Wagon * Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Willard Scott * Katie Couric Broadway Musicals * Guys and Dolls * Jelly's Last Jam * Crazy For You * Falsettos * Annie Warbucks * Five Guys Named Moe Performers * Gregory Hines * Mac Davis * The American Ballroom Theater * Jessye Norman * Aaron Tippin * Miss America 1993 * Leanza Cornett * Dann Florek * Jenna Von Oy * Peewee Love * Shaun Weiss * Brian Green * Shari Lewis * Shanice * Baby-Sitters Club * Regina Belle * Peabo Bryson * Chris Burke * Cheech Marin * John Tesh * Michael Feinstein * Kris Kross * Riddick Bowe * McBride and the Ride * Rich Little * Kilgore Rangerettes * The Cast of Beauty and the Beast (Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth and the Performers of "Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage" at Disney's MGM Studios) * Carol Channing * The Radio City Rockettes * Santa Claus Category:Lineups